sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Kell Draygo
Biography Youth Kell Draygo (10 BBY — ) was born to Tomis Draygo and Aeris Draygo, ten years before the battle of Yavin on the planet of Corellia. Kell's father side was a military lineage, dating back to the Old Republic. Kell's grandfather served with the Old Republic and Tomis, Kell's father, was no different. Tomis followed his father's footsteps and served with the Old Republic during the Clone Wars, then continuing to serve when the Old Republic reformed into the Galactic Empire. Tomis Draygo was able to meet his wife, Kell's mother, when he was assigned to the Imperial Garrison on his homeworld of Corellia. Aeris Starbright, also a Corellian native, worked in Corellia's capital, Coronet, as a bank clerk. After meeting and dating, Tomis and Aeris got married which eventually lead to the birth of Kell Draygo. While growing up, Kell was like any other normal boy who had a love for physical activity over the intellectual. He still managed with his grades in school while excelling in sports and getting into trouble with the other teenage boys his age. It was during this period when tragedy struck the boy, he lost his mother when her bank was robbed and she was one of the innocent casualties in the shootout between the criminals and the law enforcement officers. Life went on for Kell, with his father being his only role model and guardian when he had the time. Being forced to grow up fast and learn to take care of himself, Kell had choosen to follow in his father's footsteps into the military. Enlisting with the Imperial Army at the age of seventeen, the young man started bootcamp on his path to being a soldier and hopefully joining his father. However, that was not to be as Kell lost his father three months into training, who was killed in combat. Adulthood In his career with the Imperial Army, Kell served out two tours with dedication and loyalty, despite the fact that the Empire was no longer the shining beacon of hope and justice that it once was during the Era of the Old Republic. As Kell worked his way up to the rank of Lieutenant, a platoon leader at the time, he found it harder and harder within the Empire to protect and keep her citizens interest first with the direction the Empire was heading. With the Empire fractured, corrupted, and no longer serving the ideals that Kell had sought, he opted not to re-enlist service and parted ways with the Imperial Army. For a year, Kell gave the freelance Bounty Hunting experience a shot, mainly because he believed this way he had more freedom pursuing wanted criminals in the galaxy instead of being limited by orders from his superiors in the Imperial Army. However, this career did not pan out the way he had envisioned and hoped for because there were various obstacles he did not forsee. Without a personal vessel nor the piloting capabilities to operate one, it made chasing bounties and tracking down leads in time very difficult. More often than not, the bounty head either skipped planet or some other hunter was able to capture the prey before he did. Couple this handicap with the fact that he had a very limited list of contacts in the independent sector, Kell was not able to achieve a great amount of success in the Hunting field. Being out of a job, Kell spent a year doing odd jobs to make ends meet before having success landing an opportunity with an interview for a large corporation in the medical field. He landed the job as part of the security detail at one of the corporation's research facility, holding the steady job for three years. However, he felt that this career wasn't providing what he seeks in life as it was just a job so he choose to leave and explore other options. Kell's wandering brought him to Caspar, a world that is out of the way of the main trade routes, tucked away into a little hazardous corner of the galaxy. There, after establishing a place of residence and getting use to the people, he decided to enlist with the Caspian Democratic Union's armed forces. With the enlistment, he was assigned to Caspar's Provincial Army and shipped to guard an outpost. Over time, he served with dedication and loyalty like he did with the Imperial Army, working his way up to the rank of Sergeant and Squad Leader. Perhaps it was ambition or just restlessness, Kell decided it wasn't enough and requested a transfer to Caspar's more prestigious Union Marines. With the transfer approved, he was assigned to the 6th Company, 10th Regiment under the command of Captain Jonathan Webb.